<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet as Can Be by loves_sorrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493004">Sweet as Can Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_sorrow/pseuds/loves_sorrow'>loves_sorrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cute, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_sorrow/pseuds/loves_sorrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a blanket. Hinata didn’t usually bother to pull the soft throw over himself before dozing off so he wondered why he’d woken up wrapped up in it. Then the next day too. </p><p>'It couldn’t be… I’m just having short term memory loss' Hinata reasoned. Kageyama was hardly the type to do something like that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet as Can Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata crawled onto the couch again as he heard Kageyama turn off the shower. He never would have thought he’d be stuck inside 24/7 with his roommate, but these were unexpected times. There hadn’t been much to do with the official orders to stay inside so he’d taken to napping to keep from completely losing his mind. The first couple times Kageyama had acted shocked - Hinata Shouyou, not running around the apartment yelling or causing general mayhem? But after a couple of days, it turned into a routine and Kageyama seemed to appreciate the quiet time and left his sleeping roommate alone. At least the first couple of times. </p><p>It started with a blanket. Hinata didn’t usually bother to pull the soft throw over himself before dozing off so he wondered why he’d woken up wrapped up in it. Then the next day too. </p><p><em>It couldn’t be… I’m just having short term memory loss.</em> Hinata reasoned. Kageyama was hardly the type to do something like that.</p><p>It wasn’t until a few days later that Hinata fully accepted his memory was fully intact and reality must have fully turned upside down. In a half-awake state, he’d registered that someone was stroking his hair. He snuggled into the warm blanket, pressing gently into the hand, and hummed happily only to be fully woken up by the hand moving away and the feeling of the couch shifting slightly. He opened his eyes to see Kageyama walking away from the couch towards the kitchen. This was not a dream. Tobio Kageyama had been stroking his hair as he slept. And it had felt <em>good</em>. </p><p>The next day he fell asleep, mid-afternoon as usual. This time, as he was drifting to sleep, he felt the blanket being gently placed over him and then a soft kiss pressed to his forehead. Instantly, he was too stunned to sleep. I need help. I'm hallucinating. This has to be a dream. </p><p>Hinata couldn’t breathe. Sure, he and Kageyama had been close for years and Suga said they argued like an old married couple, and Kageyama wasn’t exactly unattractive… In fact, he was rather attractive, especially with that jawline and those eyes... But they were friends! Roommates! This was all a figment of his touch starved imagination. They hadn’t left the house except to get groceries in almost 2 weeks. It had to just be cabin fever setting in.</p><p>And then it happened again. But Hinata was too far gone to wake up this time. Or maybe he just didn’t want to. He woke with Kageyama sitting at his feet, watching a movie, no indication of anything out of the ordinary.</p><p>“Whatcha watching?” Hinata asked groggily.</p><p>“Don't know. It was just on.” A brief moment of silence. “You kick in your sleep, idiot”</p><p>After that, Hinata started staying awake for a little while after sprawling on the couch for his afternoon naps. He still didn’t quite believe it when Kageyama silently padded over to the couch, placed the blanket over the smaller man, and silently kissed his forehead. It took all Hinata had to feign sleep and keep his breathing steady. He felt his heart skip a beat at the kiss and hoped Kageyama didn’t see the blush on his pale cheeks. </p><p>Then the same thing again. This time Hinata even let himself fall asleep on the couch instead of moving to his bedroom to sleep for the night. He woke in the early morning with his head resting on Kageyama’s leg. Hinata slowly looked up and over at the sleeping man. He’d never seen him look this peaceful and soft. Kageyama usually had a scowl or smirk on his face but in his sleep, he looked gentle and even more handsome. His hair reflected the little beam of moonlight coming through the window and his lips were slightly parted. Those lips… <em>Woah there Shouyou. This is Kageyama you’re thinking about.</em> He set his head back down and took a couple deep breaths. Friends could have physical contact and not be weird. There’s nothing weird about putting a blanket over a sleeping friend. Or fixing their hair. So maybe it wasn’t really fixing his hair. And maybe the kiss was hard to explain. And the feeling it gave Hinata was hard to explain, too: a tingling warmth and tug at his heart. Every time just made him want to feel it again. </p><p>He hit the ground with a thud, sitting upright, fully awake. It was morning again and Kageyama was nowhere to be seen. Maybe it really was all a dream. Just then, the door opened and his roommate slid into the apartment, pulling off his face mask and setting down a couple of shopping bags.</p><p>“What are you doing on the floor, dumbass?”</p><p>Hinata’s breath hitched as they locked eyes. <em>Shit</em>. “I- Um- I fell.” He laughed, trying not to look nervous, “Guess I didn’t get into bed last night. Oops.”</p><p>Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I got eggs. Make yourself breakfast.” </p><p>That afternoon Hinata was waking slowly from his nap as Kageyama placed a hand gently in his hair. Without thinking, Hinata stirred.</p><p>“Tobio.” He whispered sleepily.</p><p>The hand froze.</p><p>“No…don’t stop.” He mumbled.</p><p>The hand slowly began to move through his hair and Hinata couldn’t help but let sleep take him again. When he woke Kageyama was sitting on the couch beside him again. One hand in his hair, staring at something on TV. Hinata turned and Kageyama almost jumped straight off the couch. </p><p>“Hinata! Shit. I- You had- thing in your hair- I wasn’t” He fumbled, pulling his hand away quickly. </p><p>Before he knew what he was doing, Hinata reached up and caught his friend’s wrist. “Kageyama,” he murmured, “I- I don’t want you to go.” </p><p>“You… want me to stay?”</p><p>Hinata nodded. </p><p>“You don’t mind?”</p><p>Hinata sat up slowly, pulling himself up to look at those blue eyes, “I like when you touch my hair.” He looked away, a blush creeping up his neck, “I… I like it when you kiss me.”</p><p>Kageyama stiffened, then relaxed, “Shou… are you sure?”</p><p>“Why would I tell you I liked it if I wasn’t, idiot?!” Hinata snapped, looking back up.</p><p>“I don’t know! You’re confusing! I didn’t think you liked me like that! I’d get it if you think I’m a creep or whatever-”</p><p>“Tobio.” Hinata grabbed the other man’s face, “Can you shut the hell up?” He pulled his roommate in, kissing him softly. A warmth spread through his chest as they kissed. It was gentle, tender, sweet as could be. “Does that answer your question?”</p><p>“I… You…” </p><p>“Jeez, I thought you were supposed to be a genius who- oof!”</p><p>Kageyama pulled him back in, their lips pressed together as a soft gasp left Hinata’s lips. He felt hands tangled in his red hair and his arms wrapped around Kageyama’s neck as he crawled into his friend's lap. Finally, they pulled apart, breathless.</p><p>“I think that answered my question.”</p><p>“You're kind of an idiot. Maybe I should clarify things again anyway.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! It’s been a long time since I wrote something I actually wanted to share but when I saw this post I couldn’t help myself: https://www.reddit.com/r/relationship_advice/comments/fr7sct/my_21m_flatmate_20m_keeps_giving_me_lil_kisses/<br/>Thinking about writing some more as I'm stuck at home so...stay tuned!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>